I Love You, My Best Friend
by KimSangJoon36
Summary: "appamu bilang ia sudah menemukan pendonor yang cocok dengan matamu chagi.." "dan sepertinya kita akan kembali ke jepang dan menetap disana" ucap eommaku, namun mengapa aku kepikiran dengan wookie? / YeWook/ Yaoi (BxB)/ Chapter 2 update...
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** I Love You, My Best Friend

**Genre :** Friendship, Romance

**Rated :** T

**Cast : **

Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)

Kim Ryeowook (Ryeowook)

Kim Youngwoon (yesung appa)

Park Jung soo (Yesung eomma)

Tan Hangeng (Ryeowook appa)

Kim Heechul (ryeowook eomma)

Etc.

Warning : Yaoi (BoyxBoy), TYPO, OOC

Summary : Yesung buta sejak lahir, karena kebutaan itu dia selalu diejek oleh teman-temanya. "begini saja, mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi sahabatmu hyung, bagaimana?" ucap namja Mungil itu.

* * *

.

.

Author P.O.V

"eomma, ryeong mau pergi jalan-jalan dulu ne sebentar." Ucap namja mungil kepada eommanya.

"ne chagiya, jangan jauh-jauh mainnya." Ucap ibu namja mungil itu.

"ne eomma"

Namja mungil itu langsung bergegas mengambil sepedanya dan pergi menuju danau yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Author P.O.V end

Ryeowook P.O.V

Annyeong, Tan Ryeowook imnida, orang-orang biasa memanggilku ryeong, umurku 8 tahun, sekarang aku kelas 3 SD dan aku sangat suka sekali menyanyi dan menolong orang-orang.

Kini, aku sedang berjalan menuju danau, yapp itu tempat favourite aku jika aku sedang bosan di rumah. Aku sangat suka tempat ini karena udaranya yang sangat sejuk, dan juga pemandangannya yang sangat indah.

.

.

Kini aku langsung memparkirkan sepedaku dan duduk di pinggir danau itu. Baru beberapa menit aku menikmati suasana danau itu tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara bentakan dari arah sebelah kanan ku. Karena penasaran, aku pun langsung mengikuti arah suara itu, dan tak jauh dari tempatku, aku pun melihat ada 3 orang namja sedang mengejek 1 orang namja, namun sepertinya namja itu tidak bisa melihat alias buta, dan sepertinya aku mengenali ke3 namja itu, ya. mereka itu tetanggaku . Umurnya tak jauh dari umurku. Saat aku melihat 3 orang namja mau memukulinya, aku pun langsung menghampiri mereka.

"heyy… sedang apa kalian, jika kalian mau memukili namja itu langkahi dulu mayatku?" ucapku menantang mereka.

"Hey, anak kecil. Ngapain kamu disini, ini bukan urusanmu." Ucap namja tinggi di antara ke 3 namja itu. Sepertinya aku mengenal dia.. umm.. ahh iya dia itu siwon, anak orang kaya yang sombong dan juga sering sekali merendahkan orang lain.

"heyy.. dia itu urusanku, 3 namja melawan 1 namja sangat tidak adil bukan ? lagi pula dia itu tidak bisa melihat, mengapa kalian mengejeknya?"

"dia itu sudah menabrak siwon" ucap namja bernama eunhyuk

"iya, lagian dia kan buta, buat apa ditemenin?" ucap namja bernama donghae.

Aku pun menatap tajam ke arah mereka ber 3, dan tiba-tiba aku mendapat ide.

"yaakk.. kalian jahat banget. Sini lawan aku dulu baru kalian bisa memukuli namja itu." Ucapku menantang mereka lagi.

"eunhyuk, donghae ayo kita lawan dia" ucap siwon kepada namja kakak beradik itu.

"ne" jawab mereka serempak

Ryeowook P.O.V end

Author P.O.V

Ke 3 namja tdi mulai mendekati ryeowook, sedangkan yesung hanya bisa terdiam d tempat itu dan mendengar suara-suara mereka, tadinya mereka ber 3 berniat untuk menangkap namja mungil itu dan memberikan beberapa pelajaran. Namun tiba-tiba…

"sreekkk"

"brruuukkk"

"yakkkkk…."

"aduhhhh…"

Rupanya ke 3 namja itu masuk ke dalam lubang yang ada di depan ryeowook, dan sebelumnya ryeowook pun mengetahui bahwa di depannya terdapat lubang, makanya dia berani menantang mereka. Yap.. ryeowook cukup cerdik untuk masalah ini.

"kyahahahaha…" ryeowook pun tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mereka masuk ke dalam lubang.

"makanya jangan suka merendahkan orang lain, Tan Ryeowook dilawan.." ryeowook pun memeletkan lidahnya kepada mereka bertiga. Dan langsung menghampiri yesung.

"kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Ayok kita pergi dari sini." Ajak ryeowook kepada yesung.

"ta-tapi…"

"sudah.. kamu ikut aja, aku bukan orang jahat ko, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Kita cari tempat yang aman ." Ucap ryeowook lagi.

Yesung pun akhirnya mengikuti kata-kata ryeowook. ryeowook pun langsung memboncengnya dengan sepedanya, dan membawa yesung ke sebuah taman.

"ayo, sebelah sini.." ryeowook menggandeng yesung dan mendudukannya di sebuah bangku taman.

"i-ini, kita dimana?" Tanya yesung

"kita sedang berada di taman, tempatnya tak jauh dari tempat tadi ko." Jawab ryeowook. "umm.. sebenarnya kamu siapa? Dan mengapa kamu bisa ada disana?"

" ahh… ne, kim jongwoon imnida , biasanya orang-orang memanggilku yesung umurku 11 tahun, dan aku kelas 6 SD." Jawab yesung. "dan kamu siapa?" Tanya yesung balik.

"Tan ryeowook imnida, orang-orang biasanya memanggilku ryeong, umurku 8 tahun, dan aku kelas 3 SD, ahh berarti aku harus memanggilmu hyung, umm.. yesungie hyung" ucap ryeowook.

"umm.. mengapa kamu mau menolong orang buta sepertiku?" Tanya yesung lirih.

"heyy.. orang seperti hyung memang harus ditolong, bukan di rendahkan, itu tidak adil namanya…" ucap ryeowook.

"ta-tapi, teman-temanku selalu mengejek ku karena aku tidak bisa melihat" yesung menundukkan kepalanya.

"benarkah? Ishhh jahat sekali mereka." Ucap ryeowook kesal. "begini saja, mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi sahabatmu hyung, bagaimana?"

"benarkah kamu mau jadi sahabatku?" "tapi aku kan buta, pasti akan sangat menyusahkan kamu." Ucap yesung ragu.

"aniiya, aku sangat senang mempunyai sahabat seperti hyung, aku sangat senang bisa membantu hyung" jawab ryeowook pasti.

"hum baiklah.. " ucap yesung sambil tersenyum.

"kalau begitu sekarang kita sahabat ne.." ryeowook mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kellingking yesung, dan mengarahkan jari kelingking yesung ke jari kelingkingnya.

"ne… wookie" ucap yesung

"m-mwo? Wookie?"

"ne.. namamu sangat susah untuk diucapkan, jadinya kupanggil wookie saja. Tak apa kan?" ucap yesung mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"ne.. itu terserahmu saja yesungie hyung.." ryeowook mencubit hidung yesung. "kajja, kita pulang, aku takut dicariin oleh eomma." Ryeowook menuntun yesung menuju sepedanya.

"rumahmu dimana hyung."

"Jl. Mawar no. 36 , apa kau tau tempat itu? " yapp.. tadi itu yesung tersesat. Dia hanya tau alamat rumahnya.

"hummm arraseo.. aku tau tempat itu." Ryeowook pun langsung menjalankan sepedanya.

* * *

Chapter 1 end~

Bagaimana ceritanya?

Mau dilanjutkah?

Reviewnya jangan lupa ne…? ^^

~Yewook Child~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : **I Love You, My Best Friend**

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Rated : T

Cast :

Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)

Kim Ryeowook (Ryeowook)

Kim Youngwoon (yesung appa)

Park Jung soo (Yesung eomma)

Tan Hangeng (Ryeowook appa)

Kim Heechul (Ryeowook eomma)

Etc.

Warning : Yaoi (BoyxBoy), TYPO, OOC

Summary : "appamu bilang ia sudah menemukan pendonor yang cocok dengan matamu chagi.." "dan sepertinya kita akan kembali ke jepang dan menetap disana" ucap eommaku, namun mengapa aku kepikiran dengan wookie?

* * *

Chapter 2~

.

.

.

Author P.O.V

Sesampai di rumah yesung, ternyata sudah ada kim jung soo yang sudah di depan rumah, rupanya eommanya yesung itu daritadi mencari yesung yang pergi tanpa pamit.

"yesung… darimana saja kamu, mengapa kamu pergi tak bilang-bilang ? eomma sangat mencemaskan mu chagiya.." ucap kim jung soo, ibunya yesung dan langsung memeluk erat anaknya itu.

"aku bosan dirumah eomma, setiap hari aku hanya belajar dan diam saja di rumah, aku juga ingin menghirup udara segar diluar eomma." Ucap yesung lirih.

"uumm.. mian ajhumma, tadi itu yesungie hyung tersesat, dan aku menemukan yesungie hyung saat iya mau dipukuli oleh siwon hyung, eunhyuk hyung dan donghae hyung.." ucap ryeowook memulai pembicaraannya.

"benarkah itu yesung?" ucap jungsoo eomma sambil menatap anaknya itu. "tapi kamu tidak kenapa-kenapa kan chagi?" ucap jungsoo lg untuk memastikan.

"ne… gwaenchana eomma.." ucap yesung "ini semua berkat wookie, jika ia tidak menolongku saat itu, mungkin aku sudah babakbelur (?) eomma…" ucap yesung dan jungsoo langsung menatap ryeowook lembut,

"gomawo ryeowook-ah." Jungsoo tersenyum dan berterimakasih kepada ryeowook. "ayo, masuk dulu eomma mau buatkan beberapa makanan dan minuman untuk kalian." Ucap jungsoo mengajak ryeowook dan yesung masuk.

"ne.. cheonma ajhumma, mianhae aku tidak bisa, aku sudah dicariin sama eomma, aku pulang dulu ne ajhumma, yesungie hyung" ryeowook membungkuk dan pamit kepada mereka.

"oh iya, yesungie hyung, besok kita main lagi ne" ucap ryeowook dan langsung melajukan sepedanya.

.

.

Sesampai di rumah ryeowook….

Author P.O.V end

Ryeowook P.O.V

Setelah aku pulang dari rumah yesungie hyung, aku pun langsung melaju ke rumah, namun aku melihat beberapa orang berada di depan rumahku, ternyata mereka siwon hyung, eunhyuk hyung, dan donghae hyung, namun mereka tak hanya bertiga. Ternyata mereka juga membawa ibunya masing-masing. Ada apa ini?

.

.

"aku pulang.." ucapku dan langsung memeluk eommaku.

"chagiya.. dari mana saja kamu?" Tanya eommaku dan membalas pelukanku.

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan eomma, ada seseorang yang memotong pembicaraanku.

"eeomma… itu dia yang membuat aku, dan eunhae masuk kedalam lubang." Ucap namja bernama siwon itu. Dan ibunya langsung menatap tajam ke arahku

"chagiya.. benarkah itu? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? kamu berbuat apa kepada mereka?" Tanya eommaku.

"ne… memang aku yang membuat mereka masuk ke dalam lubang eomma.." ucapku pasti. Dan kini tak hanya mereka berlima yang menatapku tajam. Eommaku juga menatap tajam ke arahku.

"tapi.. itu ada sebabnya.." ucapku mulai menjelaskan. "aku berbuat ini karena mereka mau memukuli yesungie hyung"

"yesungie hyung? Siapa itu? " Tanya eommaku lagi.

"Dia itu anaknya kim jungsoo eomma, eomma pasti kenal dia kan?"

"ne.. eomma pernah dengar nama itu. Kalau tidak salah anaknya mengalami kebutaan sejak lahir"

" ne.. eomma benar, mereka mau memukuli yesungie hyung hanya gara-gara yesungie hyung menabrak siwon hyung, dan itu tidak adil bukan? Yesungie hyung kan tidak bisa melihat, dia tidak sengaja eomma" ucapku dan menatap tajam kearah eunsihae hyung.

"ti-tidak di-dia bohong eomma" ucap siwon hyung berbohong, dan eunhae hyung hanya bisa terdiam.

"heeyyy.. aku tidak berbohong siwon hyung." Ucapku "kalau tidak percaya kalian Tanya saja sama yesungie hyung langsung, rumahnya tak jauh dari sini ko.."

"ne.. kami percaya ryeong-ah" ucap eommanya eunhae hyung. "Anak kami memang nakal akhir-akhir ini, mianhae atas kenakalannya." Ucap eommanya eunhae hyung lagi.

"ne.. gwenchana ajhumma, sebaiknya jangan meminta maaf ke aku, minta maaflah ke yesungie hyung." Ucapku.

"ne.. kami akan meminta maaf kepadanya, ryeong.. gomawo sudah mau memberitahu ajhumma." Ucap eommanya siwon hyung.

"ne cheonma ajhumma " ucapku dan tersenyum.

"eunhyuk,donghae, sini kalian.. " ucap eommanya eunhae hyung dan langsung menjewer telinga kedua anaknya itu. "minta maaflah ke yesung atau kalian tidak diperbolehkan main ke luar lagi?"

"yak… ne eomma, kita akan minta maaf ke yesung hyung… ta-tapi lepaskan dulu.. sakit.." ucap eunhyuk hyung

"ne eomma.. sakit ini…" ucap donghae hyung.

" ani, eomma akan melepaskan ini kalau kalian sudah meminta maaf sama yesung" ucap eommanya eunhae hyung .

" t-tapi eomma" protes mereka berdua

" tidak ada tapi-tapian ! kajja…"

" siwon.. kamu mau kan minta maaf sama yesung" ucap eommanya siwon hyung

"tidak mau, ngapain minta maaf sama orang buta seperti dia." Ucap siwon hyung acuh

"hum.. oke, kalau kamu tidak mau minta maaf, kamu tidak akan dikasih uang jajan selama 3 bulan dan kamu juga tidak bisa main games lagi"

"ta-tapi eomma… kalau aku tidak dikasih uang jajan, pasti aku akan kelaparan disekolah.." ucap siwon hyung.

"eomma akan membuatkan bekal untukmu"

" m-mwo? Bekal ? aniya.. aku tidak mau, seperti anak kecil saja" ucap siwon hyung merendahkan.

"turuti perkataan eomma.. atau tidak dapat uang jajan sekaligus bermain games?"

"ne.. aku akan menuruti perkataan eomma" ucap siwon malas.

Aku dan eomma pun hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka, yahh.. semoga saja mereka kapok atas kejadian ini.

Ryeowook P.O.V end.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

Yesung P.O.V

Pagi yang sangat sejuk, namun aku malas untuk beraktivitas, termasuk ada kegiatan belajar bersama Shindong songsaengnim, yapp.. aku home schooling, setiap hari senin sampai jumat shindong songsaengnim akan mengajariku.

Tapi.. tiba-tiba aku teringat oleh namja yang bernama wookie itu, umurnya masih kecil sepertinya sudah bisa berfikir dewasa. Aku sangat penasaran oleh wajahnya, suara tenor itu terdengar sangat imut, apa wajahnya juga sangat imut? Ahh.. kim Jongwoon apa yang kau pikirkan.. tapi kemarin dia bilang akan bermain dirumahku, dan.. mengapa aku tak sabar menunggu dia datang. Ahh dia itu kan sahabatku jelas saja aku tak sabar menunggunya untuk bermain bersama..

Yesung P.O.V end

Ryeowook P.O.V

"permisi… yesungie hyung.." kali ini aku mengunjungi rumah yesungie hyung untuk mengajaknya bermain bersama.

"ne.. nuguya? Ohh ryeong-ah, mau main sama yesung ya?" ucap eommanya yesung dan langsung membukakan pintu untukku.

"ne ajhumma, apa yesungie hyungnya ada?"

"ne.. dia ada dikamarnya, silahkan masuk ryeong, ajhumma akan buatkan minuman dulu"

"ahh.. tidak usah repot-repot ajhumma.."

"tidak apa-apa" dia mengusap lembut rambutku "kamu langsung masuk saja ke kamar yesung, kamarnya ada di samping ruang tengah"

"ne ajhumma" aku pun langsung berjalan menuju kamar yesungie hyung.

Sesampai di depan kamar yesungie hyung, aku langsung mengetuk pintunya.

"tok tok tok.. yesungie hyung, apa hyung ada di dalam" tanyaku

"ne, masuklah" jawabnya dari dalam.

Saat aku membuka pintunya, dia bertanya kepadaku… "nuguya?"

"aku ini wookie, yesungie hyung.."

"wookie? Ahh.. hyung kira kamu tidak jadi kesini."

"mianhae.. tadi kan aku sekolah dulu hyung.."

"ahh iya juga"

"sedang apa kamu hyung, oh iya, apa kemarin siwon, eunhyuk, dan donghae hyung sudah meminta maaf kepadamu?" ucapku dan menanyakan beberapa soal kejadian kemarin.

"aku sedang mengerjakan tugas yang dikasih shindong songsaengnim, ne.. mereka sudah meminta maaf sama hyung."

"ahh baguslah kalau gitu, semoga saja mereka kapok dan tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

"ne, semoga saja" ucap yesung dan sedikit tersenyum

Aku pun melihat sekeliling kamar yesungie hyung, dan mataku tertuju kepada sebuah foto keluarga.

"hyung.. anak bayi yang digendong oleh eommamu itu siapa?"

"ohh.. dia itu kim jongjin, adik hyung"

"adik hyung? Memangnya hyung berapa bersaudara?"

"umm.. hanya dua bersaudara saja, dan aku ini yang paling tua" ucap yesung hyung.

"lalu, sekarang adik hyung ada dimana, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya" Tanyaku.

"dia tinggal di jepang, dan bersekolah disana." Jawab yesungie hyung.

"tapi, mengapa dia tinggal dijepang? Kenapa tidak tinggal disini saja bersama kalian?" ucapku penasaran.

"orangtua hyung sudah bercerai sejak aku berumur 6 tahun, sejak kejadian itu hyung jadi terpisahkan sama dongsaeng hyung."

"umm.. mianhae, tetapi kalian masih saling berhubungan kan ?"

"Gwenchana wookie, ne kami masih berhubungan, hanya terpisah jarak saja" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, haahh.. aku jadi tidak enak menanyakan hal ini.

Ryeowook P.O.V end

Author P.O.V

Setelah puas melihat-lihat di sekeliling kamar yesung, ryeowook pun langsung duduk di pinggir tempat tidur yesung.

"wookie"

"ne hyung?"

"kamu bawa apa?"

"mwo? Ani… aku tidak membawa apa-apa"

"lalu mengapa terdengar suara di badanmu?"

"suara?" ryeowook langsung melihat ke arah kalung yang dikenakan.

"ohh maksud hyung kalung yang aku kenakan ini?" ryeowook menunjukkan kalungnya dan menggerakannya. "Terdengar seperti lonceng kan?"

"ne.. sebenarnya apa itu?" Tanya yesung penasaran.

"ohh ini.. bunyinya berasal dari kalung ini hyung, kalung yang berliontin lonceng, yang biasanya dipake anjing peliharaan, dulu saat aku berumur 4 tahun pernah mempunyai anjing bernama ddabong, namun dia sudah meninggal, dan sekarang kalung ini aku pakai untuk mengenang dia." Ucapku lirih

"ahh mianhae.. hyung tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih"

"ne, gwaenchana hyung" ucap ryeowook dan langsung mendekati yesung.

"apa hyung sudah selesai mengerjakannya?" Tanya ryeowook.

"umm.. sedikit lagi, tunggu ne" jawab yesung

"hyung perlu bantuan?" Tanya ryeowook lagi.

"aniya.. tidak usah wookie, hyung bisa sendiri ko"

"hum… yasudah.." ryeowook pun kembali duduk di pinggir kasur yesung.

" yap.. finish" ucap yesung.

" sudah selesai?"

"ne.. kajja kita main di taman belakang rumah hyung saja ne?" ajak yesung.

"ne…"

Mereka pun bejalan ke taman belakang yang ada di rumahnya yesung, dan duduk di bangku taman itu.

.

.

.

"hyung.."

"ne?"

"apa hyung pernah berencana untuk mengoperasi mata?" Tanya ryeowook.

"ne… orangtua hyung sudah merencanakan itu saat aku berumur 3 tahun, tetapi rencana itu belum bisa dilakukan karena tidak ada pendonor yang cocok dengan mata hyung, mereka sudah mencari-cari pendonor yang cocok dengan mata hyung, namun hasilnya nihil" jawab yesung dan menundukan kepalanya.

Melihat yesung yang sedang menunduk itu, ryeowook pun langsung memeluk yesung. "jangan sedih hyung, pasti suatu saat nanti ada pendonor yang cocok dengan matamu"

"ne… semoga saja" ucap yesung lirih.

"jangan sedih lagi ne… aku akan selalu bersama hyung, menemani hyung saat hyung sendirian.." ucap ryeowook dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"ne… gomawo wookie" yesung tersenyum dan membalas pelukan ryeowook.

Tak lama mereka berpelukan, tiba-tiba ibunya yesung memanggil mereka untuk segera makan.

"Yesung, ryeong, ayo masuk… eomma sudah buatkan makanan untuk kalian.." terdengar suara kim jungsoo.

"ne… eomma.. kajja wookie kita makan dulu" ajak yesung.

"t-tapi.." ucap ryeowook ragu.

"tidak apa-apa, anggap saja eommaku sebagai eommamu"

"umm… ne.." ryeowook pun menunduk malu saat yesung mengatakan itu. Entah perasaan apa yang ryeowook alami saat ini.

.

.

.

Setelah makan, mereka melanjutkan kembali bermain di taman belakang.

"hyung.."

"ne?"

"enaknya kita bermain apa ya? aku bingung nih" ucap ryeowok menggarukan kepalanya.

"ne.. hyung juga bingung, main apa ya?"

"umm.. bagaimana kalau kita bermain petak umpet? Caranya aku menggerakan kalung ini dan hyung harus menagkap aku? Jadi hyung hanya mendengarkan suara ini untuk menangkapku.." jelas ryeowook.

"boleh juga, tapi jangan jauh-jauh ne?"

"ne… aka tak akan jauh-jauh dari sini"

"oke kalau gitu, hyung hitung sampai sepuluh ne?" yesung mulai menghitung.

"satu.. dua.. tiga.. empat.. lima.. " ryeowook pun bersembunyi dibelakang bangku taman.

"enam.. tujuh… delapan.. sembilan… sepulub.. sudah belum?" ryeowook tidak menjawab dan mulai menggerakkan kalungnya.

"wookie.. dimana kamu?" yesung mulai mencari-cari sumber suara itu. Hingga akhirnya…

"yak… ini dia, kau tertangkap wookie" yesung meraba-raba rambut ryeowook.

"aishh.. aku tertangkap" ucap ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Dan mereka terus bermain seperti itu hingga menjelang sore.

.

.

.

"hyung sudah sore, aku pulang dulu ne? sepertinya eomma sudah mencariku" pamit ryeowook.

"ne.. hati-hati wookie" ucap yesung.

"ajhumma, aku pilang dulu ne?"

"ne ryeong, titp salam buat eommamu ne?"

"ne ajhumma" ryeowook pun segera melajukan sepedanya dan langsung menuju rumahnya.

Author P.O.V end

-Skip-

2 tahun kemudian…

.

.

.

.

Yesung P.O.V

Sudah 2 tahun aku berteman dengan ryeowook. Sangat menyenangkan berteman dengan dia, seperti mempunyai adik sendiri. Hampir setiap hari aku bermain dengannya, kadang dia suka membawaku ke pinggir danau, wookie yang sering sekali mengunjungi rumahku, dan sebaliknya.

.

.

.

"eomma, hari ini eomma masak apa?" tanyaku.

"hari ini eomma masak makanan kesukaan kamu" ucap eommaku dan mengelus pelan rambutku.

"jinjjayo eomma? Asikk" ucapku sangat senang. "jarang sekali eomma memasak makanan kesukaanku, sepertinya ada kabar baik ya eomma?." Ucapku penasaran. Namun, saat eomma mau menjawab pertanyaanku, terdengar suara telepon berbunyi.

"sudah kamu makan saja dulu ne? eomma mau menjawab telepon dulu" ucapnya pergi meninggalkanku.

"ne eomma.." ucapku dan segera makan.

Namun, tanpa disengaja aku medengar suara eomma sedang menjawab telepon

'ne, yeoboseyo.. young woon ahh. Eotokhae?'

"sepertinya dia mengucapkan nama young woon appa, sedang membicarakan apa mereka? Hahh.. aku sangat penasaran…" batinku.

Saat eommaku selesai menjawab telepon, aku pun melanjutkan makan kembali.

"eomma, tadi siapa yang menelpon?" tanyaku penasaran.

"tadi itu appamu yesung"

"jinjja? Eomma menapa tidak memberitahuku..? aku juga ingin bicara dengan appa, aku kangen sama appa" ucapku lirih.

"mianhae, tadi appamu cuma mau memberitahu eomma kabar baik."

"mwo? Kabar baik? Kabar baik apa eomma?"

"appamu bilang ia sudah menemukan pendonor yang cocok dengan matamu chagi.." ucap eommaku senang.

"jinjjayo? Lalu kapan aku bisa operasi eomma?"

"kata appamu mungkin lusa, namun kamu akan melakukan operasi di jepang" eommaku melanjutkan pembicaraannya tadi."dan sepertinya kita akan kembali ke jepang dan menetap disana"

"jinjja?" ucapku senang. "berarti aku bisa bertemu dengan jongjin lagi?"

"ne..dan appamu bilang ingin berbalikan lagi dengan eomma, jadinya ia meminta kita untuk kembali lagi ke jepang."

Aku sangat senang mendengar kabar dari eomma. Aku bisa mendapatkan pendonor mata,dan berkat itu keluargaku bersatu lagi. Sungguh senang rasannya, namun mengapa aku kepikiran dengan wookie? Jika aku pergi ke jepang nanti, pasti aku tidak bisa bermain dengan wookie lagi..

* * *

Chapter 2 end...

bagaimana?

lanjut ?

Reviewnya jangan lupa ne...? ^^

.

.

Balasan Review..

AnieJOY'ERS : umm maksud kamu ada slight Siwook gitu ? ._.a

Yulia CloudSomnia : yesung buta sejak lahir

niisaa9 : mianhae.. saya ga janji bisa update kilat -bow-

Gomawo buat Rochan , Rhestya , AnieJOY'ERS , Yulia CloudSomnia , ichigo song , EternalClouds2421 , PrinceesKyuPabbo , niisaa9 yang udah review... ^^

mianhae jika ada salah kata dalam penulisan... -bow-

sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.. ^^ *lambai2 bareng melo*


End file.
